The Dark Sovereign (Private RP)
Plot: A Person named Yami has the power to slay gods and sets his sights on the Nimagi gods, A cosmic enity named Vul warns them about this battle. Characters Gods of Nimagi Followers of the Gods Vul Equinox the Guardian Hedgehog Yami Kallus Act 1: Warning Zaruth sits on his throne, Altair stand at his right side reading A cosmic portal appears near the throne, a strange one-eyed alien pokes his head through it and speaks... "Hi" Zaruth and Altair look at the portal. "Uhh hello?" Zaruth finally speaks. "How did he get into the Realm of Salvation?" Altair turned to Zaruth. "I used a portal" Said the alien, he floated on out, revealing his strange humanoid body before shape shifting into somewhat of a normal sight, a hedgehog. "Who are you stranger?" Zaruth asked. "I am Vul! Cool guy extraordinaire!" He now has sunglasses, odd, he didn't have them on before. "Well, welcome Vul, what business have you here?" Altair replied. He shrugs "I dunno, I was checking the wikia and I found new gods were here so I wanted to check out the leader, oh also there miiiight be a guy coming to your land and miiiight try to kill the gods there." Altair just stays quite. "What..." Zaruth sat back in his throne. "I said: *repeats what he just said*" He slowly sticks his tongue out like a cat. Altair scratched his head. "Someone who has the power slay a god.... Zaruth shall I get My x8 grandson and his friends?" "I dont know how much help they will be, but at least they should know this... bring them." Altair bows and walks off. Meanwhile, on Mobius Asonja lays down on a couch and goes to his phone. He showed no expression whatsoever. Axel flips over the couch and lands on it perfectly with popcorn. "READY FOR THE SUPER AWESOME MEGA ROBOT ACTION MOVIE!?!?" Axel stuffed his face with popcorn. Asonja didnt seem to care. He was still on his phone on Amazon. "Meh..." Axel slapped the phone out Asonja's hand. " Can you atleast Act excited for this movie IT HAS ROBOTS AND DRAGONS AND.....my x8 grandfather???" The vision of Altair form on the tv screen. Asonja looked at the Tv for a moment. "Let me know when the dragons appear..." He said in a rather strange monotone voice as he picked up his phone again and looked at it. Altair spoke as he steped out of the tv. "Hello Asonja, Axel You both need to come to the Realm of Salvation its urgent." He reach out his hand. "Uhhm..." Asonja noticed and took it anyway. "Alright...lead the way..." He said still emotionless. The three of them teleported to the realm of salvation. The other 11 gods where there Chimera was still in the realm of Punishment. "Alright guys, what is it?" He asked. He somehow brought his phone with him, which he was looking at. To them, he sounded bored. But Asonja was actually expressionless. Prometheus spoke first. "Asonja my former student, someone has the power to kill gods, it's a shame, but its a human..." Fenrir interupted. " A HUMAN!?! EVEN AXEL CAN FIGHT HIM WITH NO PROBLEM!! "Ever heard of the phrase, "Never judge a book by its cover", Fenrir?" He states and puts his phone away. "It may be human but with the power to slay gods, that's a major issue." He narrowed his eyes, still speaking monotone. "I suggest we find who this is and train for the time being." Meanwhile again, in the woods A cosmic portal opens and a tall light-armored knight walks out, he clenches his fists and laughs quietly... He unsheathes one of his cutlasses and points it forwards, it radiates dark energy, he makes a large seeping cut and most of the trees on his right fall down, having been cut seamlessly in half "Hmph, he kept those limiters still on, no matter... It's not as fun if there's no challenge~..." "Killing trees eh..? You that bored.. Yami?" A tall male egyptian asked. "Tch, it was a test of power Kallus..." He puts his cutlass back in it's sheath "Why did you come with me again?" "Why not...?" Kallus answered. "It's been a while since I actually used my power at its limits.." "Whatever, just don't use that scilenceing spell to much, I want a fun fight." Yami replies "I won't.. I want to have fun as well. Perhaps I'll limit myself to heat and sand." Kallus snickered, poking fun at the fact that he probably won't end up fighting in the desert. Yami begins his search for the Twelve Gods of Nimagi by heading out of the woods... Act 2: Training "Pfft YOU TRAIN? its like those two words never go together." Fenrir sneered. "But training is a good idea right Axel?" "YEAH I CANT WAIT TO CLOCK YOU IN THE JAW... although it wont hurt you..." Axel said hyping up. Vul was just floating there, being a goof, of course he looked a little... different from the other gods. Asonja looked at Vul for a moment before looking back at the others. Vul was the only one who could tell what is wrong with him. "That may be the case fir me. I have forgotten what adrenaline feels like...or any emotion for that matter." He replied Vul started making quiet robot sounds as a hint, he thought to himself "I could fix that... naaah, it would damage the plot" It was probably a good idea to activate it during training and/or the actual battle. Either way, it sounded risky. Asonja went back to his phone, searching on Amazon Axel and Fenrir start punching and kicking each other. While they were fighting Vul snaps his fingers and the area changes to a large flat landscape of a nebulous ground, oh and a lone fridge full of food! Fenrir and Axel punched each other in the face at the same time, but Axel collapsed while fenrir just stood there. "Cmon get up I know your not dead, I didnt punch you hard enough to kill you. Freya walked over and picked up Axel. "Yeah but it was enough to knock him out cold Fenie, I'll take him to my realm and heal him." Fenrir huffed. "Hurry up and I told you to stop calling me that!" Vul looks at Fenrir's glowing chest markings and decides to copy them onto his own chest, "Neato" "Do you know anything else about this person whos planning on fighting us?" Altair asked. Asonja was just looking in the only fridge for food. He finds some bacon and took ALL of the bacon. "Mine. Nobody eat this." Vul rubs his chin in thought "Well he uses a type of black magic not native to this world, has two swords, and can steal your soul if you're killed." He whispers...'' "good luck have fun".'' Asonja was eating some of the Bacon, just watching the training. He still looked neutral and colorless. Vul looks over and points at Asonja, he turns into various bright clashing colors, like one of those Mary Sues "That's bett- oh, too much saturation" Asonja's colors cools down a bit more "There we go" "Uhh...My trench coat's red...my pants are blue...my hair is pink...WHAT HAPPENED" He said. He had no idea what just happened. Vul's face slowly contorts into a familiar troll face. He noticed that from Vul and growled. "Seriously?! Turn me back..." He says, and crossed his arms. I want to stay as my original dark grey self..." He puts his hands together, "But you look so purtty~" An anger mark appeared on his head. "I do NOT look pretty!" He gritted his teeth. "Alright then you're handsome, no need to be picky~"